The Girl Who Made it Snow
by Yuki-Hime-Aren-Walker
Summary: Yuki passed a long time a go but she still lives with her bother Allen. They live together in a church outside of the town. Character death. This story is a one shot and it's based on the song regret message and the servant of evil. Allen with no scar, no white hair, no innocence. Just normal allen with brown/redish hair and silver eyes. /Oneshot!


**I don't own -man of the characters from it. But I do own Yuki in this story. This is a one-shot story.  
-**

'YUKI! WATCH OUT!' scream a boy with eyes of silver

'Huh?!' inquired the girl with long white hair

BAM! The street which was peaceful and beautiful. Was soon filled with cry of horror, the blood of the girl, and cry of sadness. The carriage and the horse which was running wild though the street, were both where covered in blood like a planked covering a child. The once warm day turned into a cold icy day, It was cold as the lifeless body of the girl as her warm left her like they blood which was spilling. When darkness cover the girls life, The snow started to fall like the god's were giving a blessing to new life.

That is how some people would describe my death, but what they think is wrong I became a pure spirit, a spirit of snow, a monster of the icy winter, a ghost of the dead. It was 3 months ago that I had dead and became what I am now. I don't remember how or why, but now am a spirit with eyes blue as sapphire and hair white as the pure snow. My name is Yuki Walker, I live with my older brother who is able to see because his soul is like mine and we are twins and our souls are connected forever.

'Yuki!? Come out!' Called out voice that sounded gentle and nostalgic of the time when I was a live. As I follow the sound of the voice from were I was taking a nap. I only no one voice that can be so gentle and warm. As I get closer I see a boy the same age as me wearing the attire of a priest. The boy soon notices me a smile so warming that any heart would melt.

'Yuki, Where did you go?' asked the boy with hair that was light brown/redish and silver eyes.

'Sorry, Allen. I want some fresh air' I replied to the boy named Allen. As the winds blows by I can feel a horrible storm coming.

'It's okay, but let's go back to the church be for it starts to rain, and the darkness returns.' as Allen said with a voice full of uneasiness for what was coming.

'Okay!' I repealed almost . I know my brother doesn't like the dark because that is when all the dark souls come or in other words the demons of the night are on the prowl. The Demon are horrible monsters that attack anyone that is out at night, but it is not just monsters but also humans that have darkness in their soul. They are the monsters of the shadows they hide in the darkness, while we pure spirits live in the light.

As me and my brother walk back home I see the sea and the town from the top of the hill. I could feel the dark, gloom wind coming in from the sea. Something was coming and it wasn't good.

That night it was dark and cold out, a sign of death and snow. When the snow started to falling. A man came to our church asking for a place to stay. Even thought I saw him for a few seconds I knew he was dangerous, with his black hair and his eye that wasn't cover with wraps was unclear and dark. The scars on his face and the weapon he was carrying was the sign that he was no ordinary man. I don't know what it was but every thing about him gave the feeling that death was coming, It could have be the way his eye stared into the soul or the way he smelled of blood.

It didn't seem like my brother notice it thought. He only thought of him as a weary traveler and allowed him to stay here for the night. That night I was restless and I couldn't relax the night seemed like it went on forever.

It was early the next morning, and I was feeling uneasiness. When, I went to check on my brother I couldn't find him anywhere in the church or in any of the rooms. When I went outside to check the morning sun gave of a dangerous, erie red. It was the sign of blood had be spilt that night. As I hurried to find my brother, I could feel the anxiety build up as I followed the smell of blood and death. I soon found what I was looking for and my fears became real. In a opening were no trees hind the view sky, in the icy, snow a stone dead body lied. The snow around the body was dyed red and the surroundings turn black and white for amount. The word of the killer only said a few word to the stone dead body the were word that could have be lost forever. Those word hit me like a brick. The darkness in the killers soul was so over welling that I had died a seconded time. It was full of death, sadness, hatred, and regret. The killer was cover in body but no wounds, but he was smiling with a sinner's smile. The word that came from his mouth were so horrible I could fell my self.

' You are evil as well sharing the same blood as her' the voice of the killer was so dark that the next word hurt even more. Even if he was speaking to the corpse.

'You really were a demon, too' I felt my self break repeatedly.

I don't know how long I stayed there but it felt like entirety, unit I could process what had happen. My brother and the killers were repeating in my head and heart until I felt like exploding in to thin air. Those words kept repeating every time stronger until a single tear fell. The word that were lost was that of my brothers but he did say them once along time ago and the went on the line' If we are ever reborn again, I hope to be reborn as twins' those final words were the strength to speak and move, but the tears and loneliness soon toke over like death itself. The darkness would never haunt me or anyone else or so I thought.

If any one finds this journal be warned the killer lives and he hunt pure souls and only pure soul. I have perished leaving behind this journal to any one who is to find it, and I hope no one ends up the same way as us. I give you hope and hope that it is snowing for your protection.  
**-**

**thanks for reading. **

**Ja ne**


End file.
